


Surviving His Needs

by beawritesfandoms



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Games - Fandom, bendy - Fandom
Genre: BATIM, Bendy Worship (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Boris - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Evil Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Gore, Ink Demon(s) (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Lemon, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary, Sexual, Smut, abusive, bendy - Freeform, boris and the dark survival - Freeform, demonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beawritesfandoms/pseuds/beawritesfandoms
Summary: As of right now, no actual plot, just some scrap I wrote down while waiting for class to start, I might write an actual plot out of this if people ask, or gets enough attention.You and Boris (taking place in Boris and the Dark Survival) are searching for tools, and when trying to run from the ink demon your caught in his wrath and it goes downhill from there, not much, it's not too gory, like I said eventual smut if requested
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Surviving His Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There isn't any smut but it does get a little intimate, it is super short but I wanted to give an idea of how I wrote and if you guys would be interested in me writing more, I love writing smut, i've read and done it since I was 10, 8 years of experience, please let me know, I take requests, I am working, in school and night classes my schedule is very busy but I write during free time, I have so many stories I am working on. I have a full on plot story i've written with 3 chapters, I was waiting to see if I couldn't see if you guys liked my work first.

Tightly by Boris side the two of you made a fast run to the elevator to escape the demon who was behind the both of you, the room grew dark, your chest hurt, it was tight, so close to the elevator, you looked behind you to see bendy... no, the ink demon who was right there, ink staining the floors, the darkness was closing in on you, you turned and walked backward, Boris making whining noises of terrifyed behavior, the ink demons smile grew wide with fangs intimidating and open, you wanted to say something but nothing came out but "Boris", your only attempt to cry for help, the dog whined and the demon grasped his pointed claws around your small throat, lifted you off the ground to meet his face, you went to scream but your throat was so tight you couldn't get anything but wheezes out, your breathing was limited as well, Boris screamed "no" the best he could, the mute was useless with being vocal, bendy's tongue hung out as ink dripped from his face, he brought you close, you knew this was it, he was gonna bite your head off like a gummy bear. He didn't though, bringing you closer, "B-Bendy!" your voice cracked in a whisper his grip only tightening, his tongue outlined your lips, your chin, before shoving his tongue in your mouth and down your throat, your eyes shut and you gaged, the thickness, taste, and smell of it was stopping you from breathing or anything, your throat tightened and gagged, you felt the appendage wiggle and move further down your throat, was he going to your stomach!? He groaned with bubbled gurgles, wet noises that emerged from his throat, the noises he made were him being satisfied with tasting your saliva and fluids within you, the demon brought you closer, but you were dropped right on your ass and you gasped and coughed, liquid ink preventing you from getting a good breath in, it felt like you swallowed thick water and it went down the wrong tube, you crawled away, scared coughing and gagging, with a screech the demon retaliated, you looked to see the leg of the demon was gone, lying on the floor beside him, ink spewing out onto the floor, he sunk into the floor and disappeared, nothing but a puddle of black ink on the floor, he was gone for now. You felt Boris picking you up from under your arms, and he held you close, dragging you into the elevator, you saw the ax laying on the floor. you shut your eyes and shuddered and felt the movement of the shaft going up. You laid in Boris' embrace, both of you shivering and shaking on the floor, fearful.


End file.
